Expectations
by rachelevanspotter
Summary: Lily had her seventh year of Hogwarts all planned and without out pesky marauders in the way. But one thing she never expected was falling in love with the devil himself-James Potter. Now she doesn't know who to listen to:her proud head or her open heart.
1. Odd Words Goodbye

Okay so this is the novel version of my one-shot. I hope you like it even though it is very boring. I will admit it

Lily Evans was riding in the backseat of her parents unusually stuffy station wagon with only an empty seat between her and her sister Petunia. They were driving to King's Cross Station to drop off Lily for school. It was September the first, Lily's favorite day of the year. It meant she could finally go back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

She remembered driving to King's Cross for the first time when she was eleven. She remembered seeing the Hogwarts Express, a scarlet glory in size. The steam from the smokestacks drew her to the place she would soon grow to love with all her heart. It's busy platform 9 3/4 was full with many new comers and old timers. Eleven year olds running this way and that made Lily cringe with excitement. She just wanted to be part of it all.

Lily was a muggle-born—mudblood according to the Slytherins—so she had no idea what she was getting into six years ago. Her non-magic background put her at a disadvantage in the beginning which she soon began to defy. She made excellent grades—doing exceedingly well in Charms and Potions—and was well liked by everyone. She did so well in fact, that some thought she was a pureblood. She was funny, and charming, and smart. This year, Professor Dumbledore made her Head Girl. She was also very beautiful. Her dark red hair fell just below her shoulders and framed her face. Some fringe fell into her beautiful emerald green eyes. Lily was a petite girl but she was tall. Maybe not as tall as a model but around there. Every guy was practically in love with her.

One boy in particular would be James Potter. He was a marauder and a player. He'd get close enough to a girl to shag them, then bomb out without any emotional baggage to weigh him down. His so called "girlfriends" were bimbos. But they were pretty bimbos all the same. To Lily, they seemed stupid and dull, there was nothing special about their personality. In fact, they had no personality at all.

But thats not the point. James WAS in love with her. Every chance he got, whether he was ten centimeters away or ten kilometers away, he'd ask her out with some cheese covered pick-up line. Almost every day this happened, in the hallways, the Gryffindor common room, the Hogwarts grounds after class, in the Great Hall in front of half the school and the teachers no doubt. It only drew her farther away, to be honest. The more he grossed her out, the more she wanted nothing to do with him.

He was a good looking boy though. He had jet black messy hair that never seemed to be in the same position for three seconds. He'd always run a hand through it around Lily, so it looked like he just got off his broom-stick. This never impressed her however. He was a Quidditch player and always had a snitch up his sleeve. He'd play with it often, letting it go so far, then grabbing it before it escaped, driving Lily up the wall. But James was certainly built like a Quidditch player with his broad shoulders and muscular arms and chest. His hazel eyes were hidden behind his glasses but they were noticeable all the same. He was quite a hottie. But he was a hottie with a bad reputation.

His friends weren't much better to say the least. Well except Remus Lupin, he seemed to be the only normal boy in their little group. He was a prefect, indubitably made so to keep his friends in line, and a smart cookie to boot. He wasn't as popular as his friends, but he wasn't on the bottom of the food chain either. He was still a nice boy with an polite manner and good looks. The sandy blond hair and blue eyes set him apart. He was different and this is what attracted girls to him. Then there was Peter Pettigrew.

Peter was a somewhat chubby, short boy. He most defiantly wasn't as attractive as his friends. Not even in their league to be honest. Lily had always wondered why this chubby, uninteresting boy was a marauder. Peter had small, black, beady eyes and was always really quiet. He had short, crisp, mousy brown hair and it wasn't soft or nice looking at all. He had few girlfriends. Yet he was still a marauder. He was a follower and always did what the other marauders told him to do. He wasn't as popular as the last marauder, Sirius Black.

He, to say so with disgust in Lily's opinion, was the hottest guy at Hogwarts, aside from James. His dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of easy elegance. Sirius seemed so easy going, he hardly ever went to class and had a new girlfriend joined at the hip every other day. He was often mistaken for James's brother, they looked alike, had the same interest—girls, Quidditch, food—the list could go on. One was never seen without the other. The two were womanizers and had no self-respect whatsoever.

**Wait—why am I wasting my time thinking about Potter and his friends. I should be looking at the scenery—**

"Lily! Hello? EARTH TO LILY!!" someone screeched pulling her out of deep thought.

"Wha?"

_**Oh, we're here.**_

Lily's brain seemed to not register the fact that they had reached their destination. Finally, she could be rid of the stuffy station wagon. She took one last look at the tan car before going into the building.

**Almost there!**

_**I wonder who's Head Boy.**_

**Yea me too. Remus?**

_**Maybe. It could be James.**_

**Potter? No way sister. HE will never be Head Boy. He's too much of a trouble-maker.**

_**You never know, Dumbledore has his moments.**_

**Yea, crazy ones.**

Lily and her family reached the platform. This was where they would say good-bye. She hugged each of her parents and gave Petunia a weird sort of head twitch. It looked like she had a fly in her eye or something. As Lily's mother was hugging her, she left Lily with some odd words goodbye.

"Lily, dear, I want you to a good Head Girl. No shananagins, okay? You are a model to the school, so be a good one. I just want you to be happy,"

"Okay, Mum, I will." Lily responded. She turned to go but her mother grabbed her arm and turned her around. Lily looked straight into her mother's eyes, green, like herself. Like mother, like daughter.

"Wait, Lily—I think it would be best if you didn't come home for Christmas. You see, we'll be in Scotland. Your father got us exclusive plane tickets from his boss. I'm sorry you cant go dear, there were only three tickets, one for your father, one for Petunia, and one for myself. It's perfectly okay if you come home though. But it will be an empty house. Okay? I love you dear. Have a good term." And with that, the Evans family left.

_**That was odd.**_

**Ya think?**

_**Through the barrier we go.**_

Lily grabbed her cart full of her Hogwarts things—her owl, her books and her trunk full of clothes and miscellaneous things—and she ran through the barrier. The second she looked up, she saw it, the Hogwarts Express. Lily was so close to home she could almost taste it.

Author's Note- Yes I know, it was very boring. But I tried to save you by throwing in Lil's head/heart moments-speaking of which—Lily's head is **BOLD **and her heart is_** ITALIC BOLD.**_ Okay? Remember that because 1)I am not repeating it ten times. 2) those conversations are extremely important to the plot line.

I attempted to keep up with British measurements. Hope I didn't abuse my vulnerability with them :


	2. Head What?

* * *

The **bold **is Lily's head and the _**bold italic **_her heart. Have fun!

"Lily!" someone squealed from behind her. Lily turned around to see who it was even though she already knew.

"Peyton!"

It was one of Lily's best friends, Peyton Savvant. Her normally pale skin was gorgeously tanned now. Peyton was around Lily's height, but her legs looked like they went on forever. The girl's deep brown eyes widened at the sight of Lily and before she knew it, Lily had been attacked by Peyton's blond curls in a bone-crushing hug.

"Good Gryffindor! You're tanned!" exclaimed Lily. She was about to reach for Peyton's hand but the blond stuck it out for her. Lily examined it closely to make sure the tan was not "spray on".

"I know! Isn't it great? Anyway, how was your summer?" She said brightly, giving Lily her picture perfect smile.

"Eh, I've had better. How about yours? How was Egypt?" Peyton's father was the assistant to the assistant of the Minister of Magic. All he did was take notes and smiled, according to Peyton, but because of this connection, she (and her family) got a lot of free trips in the summer holidays, most of which were to Egypt.

"You know, it gets boring after the seventh visit."

"Yeah, I guess so."

Suddenly, Lily felt a poke at either side of her hips that made her giggle.

"Guess who?" came the whisper in her ear.

"Megan!" Lily said, squealing and turning around to hug her other best friend, Megan Matthews.

Megan's stick-straight hair was a chocolate brown but it had natural caramel highlights throughout, making her perfect blue eyes shine even more than usual. Lily's skin was fair but compared to Megan she looked like a ghost. Megan was built very long and lean which made other girls even more jealous than they should be. There were many adorable freckles on her face that she couldn't stand, but boys can never resist.

"Well," Lily exclaimed after the three of them exchanged a group hug. "Don't I feel like the pale one out? What did you do this summer besides live in France for the majority of it?**"**

"Hung around Paris the whole time. Met a few boys," Megan said nonchalantly. She tossed her chocolate locks behind her shoulder and stared at her nails with an expectant smirk.

"Boys? Do tell," Peyton commanded eagerly.

Megan went on about the many, many attractive boys she had met in France, where she had spent her summer. Her father was a single parent and it seemed to Lily that he didn't make a great deal of effort to be a good dad. Of course he was there physically, but on the occasions that Lily had visited her best friend's home, it seemed as if she lived alone.

During the long description of Pierre, the girls had found an empty compartment. They set their trunks aside and settled in. As Megan began to tell her friends of her big date with Pierre at the Eiffel Tower_, _Lily remembered with a jolt where she was supposed to be.

"Wait! Oh no, I'm Head Girl this year!**"** Megan and Peyton each looked very confused. "I mean, good that I'm Head Girl, bad that I should be on duty now. I have to go meet the Head Boy in the Head's compartment right now. I'm sorry girls. Fill me in later, Meg. Don't you dare leave anything out!" Lily exclaimed as she ran out the door.

As she shut the door, she could have sworn she heard Peyton saying quietly to Megan, "Oh boy, she's in for it now."

Lily began down the long corridor towards the Head's compartment at the front of the train. She started to fret more and more about who awaited her behind the compartment door as she grew closer to it.

**What if the Head Boy is Potter?**

_**Well you never know, it could be him. He **_**is****_ quite smart. The two of you are tied for top grades._**

**Yeah but would Dumbledore really be that insane? I mean, he's brilliant, but people have always said he was a bit mad. Maybe being cooped up in Hogwarts for so long finally flew him over the cuckoo's nest? He knows Potter and I don't get along.**

_**Maybe he, like the rest of Hogwarts, thinks that you need to let go of that insane pride of yours and let Potter in. James could be a really nice boy if you let him.**_

**No, he's too much of a jerk. And I don't have insane pride.**

_**Have you heard yourself think? This is you: "Potter, he's such a jerk. Oh, I can never date him, he'll hurt me before I even GIVE HIM A CHANCE." Lily you have put up a wall against him and it will keep getting taller if you don't screw the pride now and get a move on with that boy! How much do you want to bet that he won't make innuendos every other time you turn around? That he's matured over the summer, become a better person and not the idiot he's been for the past six years?**_

Tears had formed in her eyes. What her heart said about how she blows James off before she even gives him a chance dealt a powerful blow to the stomach. Though maybe her heart was telling the truth: maybe he had matured.

_**We're here. Come on, open the door. Let's get this over with.**_

Lily slid open the compartment door and found none other than James Potter sitting on the upholstery-covered train seats waiting for the other Head of the school. He was reading what seemed to be _Transfiguration Today _when she walked in. Lily immediately panicked and slammed the compartment door shut and sank down to the floor with her head between her knees, attempting to take deep, calming breaths but failing miserably.

_**Well. Speak of the devil.**_

**AH! What's he doing here?**

_**This is the Head's compartment. So, as I told you, he's Head Boy.**_

**Head what?**

_**BOY, you dingbat! You and James are Heads of the school together! Ooh, this is going to be so much fun! I wonder if you'll be using the Head's dorm?**_

**Head's dorm? I HAVE TO SHARE A COMMON ROOM AND BATHROOM WITH THAT TOE-RAG? Oh no, this won't be fun. Not in the least. This will be HELL. **

_**You don't know that. Maybe he's matured.**_

**You know what? I was right. We really shouldn't have kept Dumbledore cooped up in Hogwarts for so long. Maybe he was ill or possibly pushing the brink of insanity when he chose Potter's name.**

Then came a knock at the door above Lily's head.

"Lily, are you alright?" came James' worried voice. Lily stood up, straightened her skirt and slid the door back open. As she came to stand, she noticed he put his finger in his magazine to hold it's place.

"Who me? I'm fine. What makes you think that I'm not fine? Why wouldn't I be fine? What makes you think I'm not fine? Because I am never been better actually." Lily spluttered all too quickly.

"Because you opened the door, took one look at me, and slammed it shut. Then, I believe you sank down to the floor to think with your head between your knees. Now I may be wrong but as far as I'm aware, 'fine!' does not consist of that," James said simply. He took the finger out of the magazine and looked at her concernedly.

"Well, I guess you being Head- Head—"

"Boy?" he finished for her kindly.

"Yes, _that_. Well, it was just a bit much for me to digest in one breath," She stammered. Lily was nervous.

**Why am I nervous? I'm never nervous.**

_**Well, your heart rate is increasing as we speak.**_

**Yeah, I can tell. But why?**

_**Look in front of you.**_

James was smiling at her.

**Stupid smirk.**

* * *

Leave a review!


	3. Duty Calls

"Lily? LILY! Hello, is anyone in there?" James said smiling as gently knocked her head twice.

"Yes, too many..." she muttered under her breath before slapping him hard across the face.

"Jeez Lily, no need to get so angry." he rubbed the mark where he hit her. "Well, I'd hate to break up Lily-is-thinking-time but we have Head duties to attend to."

"Well," she tried to think of a way to protest, "okay, fine."

**Good, I'm annoyed again.  
**_**  
Lily, Lily, Lily. What am I going to do with you?**_

"So are we going to talk about this Head crap or what?" James asked impatiently.

"Fine," she replied

They entered the small, cramped, upholstery covered compartment. Lily sat down first, closest to the door in case she needed to escape. She was somewhat surprised when James didn't sit next to her, but instead took the seat directly across from her. Usually, he would sit practically on top of her.

"_So_, what exactly do we have to do as Heads?" she asked using air quotes.

"Well, for now all we have to do is patrol the hallways, check in on people, make sure they aren't causing havoc. I guess Dumbledore will give us the specifics when we get to school after the sorting and whatnot," James said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah, that makes sense, I suppose, but aren't you the one always creating havoc?" she asked with a sly smile.

"Ha ha. Not funny." He rolled his eyes, looking very annoyed.

**Wait, wasn't that always the other way around?**

"Okay so, patrolling should start right about... now." James got up first offered his hand to assist her. She stared at the hand for a few seconds, not knowing what to do. Finally, Lily decided to ignore it and she walked out first. She stood there, tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to exit. Once he got out, she stormed past him in the wrong direction. It wasn't until Lily decided she had no idea what the hell she was doing that she followed James.

_**You know, **__**he really isn't that bad looking. I bet he's really hot without a shirt on. I mean, seriously, look at that arse...**_

**Oh. My. God.**_**What? I mean it's the truth. Look at it! All tight and firm in his robes. Can I... squeeze it?**__**WHAT? Lily you really need to get over this whole, James-Potter-is-a-fatheaded-arse-who-isn't-worth-my-time-or-effort-or-even-a-chance-after-six-years-of-being-in-love-with- me-I-still-hate-his-bloody-guts-because-I-can't-see-how-much- love-is-in-his-eyes-when-he-looks-at-me. COME ON, LILY! I bet he could make you really happy if you let him. Also, if you went**__**out with him you'd get to squeeze his arse. That's a HUGE plus.**__**Fine, you be civil to him this year and I will stop nagging you about it. For a while. Besides, I can see you caving already.**__**Keep telling yourself that**_

Oh. My. God.

Yeah, right. You, in my body, squeeze his arse. Nuh-uh. Then YOU will be the one to explain how that definitely wouldn't be MY fault because he'd get the idea that I actually like him, which is mean. I don't want to place lies in his head. Tell you what. I'll be civil with him this year. Only because I don't want to remember my last year at Hogwarts quarrelling with the arsehole Head Boy.

Okay, deal. And I am NOT caving.

As the time passed, Lily suddenly seemed to realize how much of an arse James wasn't being. He was polite to her and he had gone three hours without making a single sexual innuendo. He hadn't even asked Lily on a date. That was a first.

Despite her reaction to James's new personality, she was glad the trip was finally over. They had arrived at Hogwarts. She could make out the outline of the castle in the dark shadows of her dusk surroundings. Lily smiled to herself.

**Home, Sweet, Home.**_**I missed Hogwarts.**_

After what seemed like forever, Lily and James finally finished helping the other children board the carriages and hopped into the remaining invisible Thestral-drawn carriage.

"So Lily, are you good at the whole not hyperventilating thing? Or am I going to have to get Madam Pomfrey?" he asked, still slightly amused by Lily's reaction on the train earlier.

"I was just freaked out about it okay? Give me a break. I really thought it would be Remus." she exclaimed.

"And you think I wasn't freaked out when I found this," he said loudly, showing the badge to her. It was gold and there was an encryption on it: HB, "in the mail amongst all my other Hogwarts stuff? My mother practically tackled me when I showed her. Then my father asked, 'Are you sure this didn't come to the wrong house? Maybe you should call that Remus fellow. He seems like a nice boy and a smart cookie. Go on, James. Call him to come over and check.' So Remus did and we found out it was no joke. I really was Head Boy. It was shocking."

"You're telling this to the girl who hyperventilated? Well, we all have our own ways of freaking out. Hyperventilation is mine, I suppose."

"Ha. Well, it must be," he said, smiling.

**Well****? Is this civil enough for you?**_**It was more than civil, it was flirty. I never knew you had it in you Lily, I'm almost proud.  
**_**  
How in Hell was that flirty?**_**Hyperventilation is mine, I guess?...BLAH BLAH BLAH. Oh my God, Lily. Replay that scene in your head and tell me that wasn't flirtatious. I DARE YOU.  
**_**  
Okay so that was a teensy bit flirtatious. I am a terrible flirt, ****anyway. That stuff**** kinda of came out of my mouth before I could shove it all back in.**_**Hehe, **__**that's **__**because I pushed them out.  
**_**  
I HATE YOU.**_**Whatever, you'll thank me during your shag with him.**_

Number one - NO EW. Number two - Oh. My. God. Number three - My hate for you will only grow if you don't shut it now before I MAKE you.

"Lily, you really need to stop staring into space. People will think you're losing brain cells." James interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh, whatever," she retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"So, how was your summer?" he asked awkwardly.

"Summer? It was horrendous. My sister, I also call her the devil, was nagging me the whole time to do all sorts of crap for her and her new 'love muffin'. Ew. He's overweight and he's rude to me all the time. I can never get a word in edgeways with him. Of course my parents just love him because he's got money and lots of it. I told Tuney that he wasn't worth her time at all, and she said bugger off." Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. "It just hurt, you know? When you try to protect someone you've looked up to for so long, and they just shove it back in your face. Bitch. Just because I-got-my-Hogwarts-letter-when-she-didn't-doesn't-mean-she-can-hate-me-for-the- rest-of-my-life-calling-me-a-freak-left-and-right? " she exhaled. "Sorry," she said "How was yours?"

"Wow. I'm sorry about your sister and her 'love muffin'. That sounds...erm," he said trailing off. "Well, let's see, my summer. It wasn't bad. Sirius came to live with me and my parents. That was fun."

"Wait, Sirius Black came to live with you for the summer? I feel sorry for your parents," she said with a smirk.

"Thanks, I'll send them your regards. Anyway, Sirius's mother blasted his name off the family tree and then his father disowned him. Sirius told me he said something about spending too much time with Remus and I, which is totally ridiculous—"

"Remus and me ," she corrected.

"Yeah, right. Anyway, his parents didn't like that he thought Muggle-borns should have the same rights as pure-bloods do, so he left the house and showed up at my doorstep that night looking for a place to crash until he could stay with a relative. His cousin or something who isn't into the whole pure-blood crap, Andromeda, I think. My parents felt so bad for him, staying with her wasn't even an option. They made him live with us for the rest of the summer. Now he's trying to think up ways to repay them. My parents and Sirius are both stubborn as hell. Of course, I'm used to that with you." James explained.

"Oh wow. I'm so sorry for him. That must be terrible. I mean, I would rather have my sister hate my witch guts than have my family disown me because I stood up for what I believe in. That's really terrible of his parents. And I am so not stubborn," Lily said solemnly, looking at her shoes.

"Yes, you are. So you're saying you would rather be hated and say nothing against it than gain respect for speaking up?" he inquired, fighting the twitch in his lips.

"Uhmm. No. Gahh. That's not what I meant. You just twisted my words!" she shouted, pointing at him.

"No, I didn't. I repeated exactly what you said," he said simply.

"Fine then, the next time Petunia calls me a freak, I'll stand up for myself! You happy?"

"It's for your benefit Lily, not mine,"

"Fine," she finished. James looked confused.

"Why do you look confused? The way to get out of the door is through the back," she said condescendingly. They had arrived at the school. Now they just had to walk, and walk, and walk. She could see Hagrid's large figure in the distance but it would feel like forever until she reached that point.  
"Nothing, just thinking about something."

"What is it? Maybe I can help," Lily asked, trying to sound kind.

"It's just that you've hated me for so long, and now we're talking like we're old friends. I don't get it." said James, puzzled.

"Well, I made a promise with myself to be civil with you. I don't want to spend my last year at Hogwarts bickering with the Head Boy," she explained, somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh, I see," James looked amused now.

"What now?" She was starting to think this was an act.

"Nothing, just something funny."

"Tell me. I like to laugh." It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

"I just used reverse-psychology to get you to do the right thing," he smiled his crooked smile.

**I hate him.**

* * *

This dialogue at the start is a perfect place to fill out the description. You can have James being jokey and smiling or laughing. He can rub his cheek and look a bit put out when Lily slaps him. It's begging for the extra little bits that will fill out the start!.

You've capitalised it sometimes and not others. It will probably work better in capitals so as not to be confused with human heads!

You have 'I guess' twice in quick succession, and it's quite an American thing to say. I don't think I've ever said it. You can get away with having it once but more than once or twice a chapter is pushing it.

The 'wait' made it sound very forced and it didn't flow right.

I can't gauge the reaction from James here. Is he annoyed at Lily's assessment of him, or is he taking it with a pinch of salt? You'll need to add something else here to clarify how he feels.

I don't like this bit at all. It seems unnecessary, but I know why you've put it there. Realistically, what are the chances of Lily not knowing what to do? She was a Prefect so she'd have seen this happen before with the previous Heads.  
I would get rid of James asking for Lily's hand, and have him just hold his out as an implication that he wants to help her up. I don't think he's that polite and by the time he gets the question out, Lily could have got up herself. Then you can have Lily maybe look at his hand in mild disgust or a similar dismissive emotion and have her get up, smooth out her skirt/trousers/robes (it would give the impression of her being the more dominant and powerful one).  
You can fill out the next bit then by saying that she waits for James impatiently outside, then steams ahead when he comes out. She can then slow down (maybe create another bit of conversation with her heart telling her not to be so silly in her reaction and slow down – this will lead nicely into the talk about James' rear!)

I'm not sure if it's an official rule, but I was always taught to avoid starting a sentence with 'but'. You can change this into a really nice sentence like 'In despite of James' apparent personality transplant...' or 'Despite the peaceful journey...'

Just rearrange this sentence a bit: 'After what seemed like forever, Lily and James finally finished helping the other children board the carriages and hopped into the remaining Thestral-drawn carriage'

This doesn't really make sense. Change it to 'still slightly amused by Lily's reaction on the train earlier' or something along those lines.

I'm fairly sure that in the 70s, people didn't say 'like' in Britain. We adopted it from America in the late 90s I think (I blame Friends!BEST SHOW EVER!-me)

Again, this is a bit weird. I'd end this sentence at the end of the hyphenated bit, put in 'she exhaled' at the end of that then start a new sentence, put in a small 'sorry' and then 'how was your summer?'

The film showed faces but book says it is names, not faces on the family tree.

Right, who are 'they'? I read it as James' parents but I'm not sure that's right. If I am, just say that they won't accept money/gifts from him or something before you say they're stubborn. The addition of Lily being stubborn is a bit forced, like he was saying the things about Sirius just to get to this point. I'd maybe say 'Of course, I'm used to that with you' or something similar, since I don't really like that sentence either!

Maybe add in here that Lily can see the door and it looks much further away than in previous years to help reflect how she feels.

I know I said to put more description in here and there, but because this is a one-word answer, the additional bit on the end of Lily's 'fine' sounds a bit odd. I'd get rid of it.

Is this supposed to be capitalised or is it accidental? I'd recommend putting it in italics if it is meant to be like that instead of the capitals.

I would change this to 'bad'. 'Terrible' doesn't seem to work.

As with 'like', 'so' is a new thing in this country.

Starting a sentence with 'and' is definitely a no-no. I've put 'stuff' but change it as you will.

You've changed this so James is wrong, but in actual fact he is right! I had to double check it, but 'Remus and me' is correct. If you get rid of the other person (in this case, Remus), then you'd be left with 'Sirius told me he said something about spending too much time with me', which makes sense. If you replace 'me' with 'I', then it doesn't make sense any more.  
If you want to get a third opinion on this then feel free, because I'm not 100% certain about it. I've had the opinion of a friend though and she agrees with me.

'Demanded' makes this sound very forceful and not particularly caring. Try to find something a bit more gentle, even if it means you have to use 'asked'.

Again, this chapter has so much potential. It does have the odd awkward moment, but nothing that a quick edit won't sort out. If you have any questions, let me know :)


	4. It's Too Hard

After Lily Evans had walked into the Great Hall with James Potter calmly, no sign of fear on James's face whatsoever, the entirety of Hogwarts went into a full state of shock for the following reasons: 1) Lily Evans was NEVER late. If you looked up punctual in the dictionary, her picture would be what you found. 2) James Potter was never within Lily Evans proximity for more than five seconds without blood on his face within the next five milliseconds. 3) James was never late unless there was no food.

All eyes were on them and the whispering began.

"Are they..together?"

**Ew. No.**

_**You won't be thinking that soon.**_

"I thought she hated him?"

**She does.**

_**Not for long.**_

"Maybe he's changed,"

**He can't.**

_**Because you never give him a bloody chance to!**_

"Maybe she's changed her mind,"

**I won't.**

_**Oh yes you will. And you will like it. **_

"Pass the cheese please,"

"Peter, we haven't been served yet,"

"But..but..Remus! I'm hungry!"

"Then wait."

_**WOW.**_

**I know.**

Lily had found her friends in the midst of all the Gryffindors around them. There was an empty spot between Peyton and Megan as they motioned for her to quickly come.

"Oh my God. Spill," Peyton whisper-drilled the second Lily sat down.

"Seriously, Lily. What happened with James. Give us the _dirty _details," muttered Megan.

"Excuse me? First of all, we shouldn't be having this conversation during the sorting, we might get caught and I don't need a detention on my record, I'm Head Girl, remember? Second of all, have you seriously been my best friends since first year? It's me! Nothing will EVER happen with 'big Head Boy'" said Lily under her breath.

"Then how come you were all lovey-dovey with him earlier? Uh? Because that sure as hell isn't the Lily we know," Megan spat. Peyton nodded in agreement.

"The Lily I know would not be laughing at James's jokes. She would be putting his nose up into his brain. What has been going on with you? I don't think you've had any alcohol lately, have you? Oh, God, he drugged you," Peyton felt Lily's forehead.

"Peyton, I'm FINE!" Lily shouted. McGonagall looked her way, a scowl on her face as Lybbet, Lorca became a Hufflepuff. "Peyton Marcia Savannt. I'm not drunk, I'm not drugged. I am totally and completely fine."

"Okay then. What the bloody hell is going on?" Megan whisper-shouted.

"If you want to know so badly," Lily whispered through gritted teeth, "we did duties, we had conversation about summer, he told a funny joke, I laughed. Is it a crime to laugh when you find something amusing? No matter whose mouth it came out of?"

Lily was almost completely unaware that the marauders were sitting right across from their conversation. Peyton was sitting across from Remus, Megan was across from Sirius, Peter was across from...no one. Well, no one their age anyways. Which left Lily across from...

"Lily, why so angry today? You're cheeks almost match your hair," he winked at her.

**Why can't he just be nice. For once. That would break records.**

_**He's just teasing red. Cool your jets.**_

**Whatever. And I am pretty sure that you and I are the same person, so there red.**

_**Ugh**_

Lily shook her head and glanced up at James's face. He was looking at her.

**CRAP. Why does he have to do that?**

_**Do what?**_

**The smoky eye thing—I MEAN—look at me.**

_**HeHe. So the caving begins...**_

**Ugh**

Shaking her head a second time, she now looked up to the front of the hall. The sorting must have been over because Dumbledore was walking over to the podium.

"Welcome all first years and welcome back to everyone else! As most of you know, the Forbidden forest if completely off-limits. Hence the name," he said with a wink, " Now, students, young and old , what I am about to tell you is something that will be frowned upon by the Ministry of Magic very much. But I will say it anyways, because you must know. As some of you know, there is a dark wizard at large. He was a student here at Hogwarts, one of the most brilliant we've seen, but he used his knowledge to do evil. I know him as Tom Riddle, but he would like you to call him, Lord Voldemort," he said with a chuckle. "But my dear students, do not worry, We have taken as many precautions as necessary to keep you all safe and sound, in case he decides to attack Hogwarts. Remember to look at the Daily Profit as often as possible, and tell each other any news. Keep each other safe,keep faith. Now, my dear students, I am quite famished. All this talking makes me hungry," this got a big response from the students, " Well, as the muggles say, 'Bon Apetit!' Oh wait, is that the French?..."

Lily grinned. He really was quite brilliant.

* * *

"Okay. So you're walking in Paris, and some random guy just walks up to you and asks you out?" Lily gaped.

"Well sorta. He said it in French at first, so I was like, 'uhm?'. Then he goes, 'You are very beautiful. Come with me to dinner at 8:00? I'll pick you up at 7:45.' Megan said laying on a thick French accent as she repeated his words. "He was totally gorgeous. With these dark, penetrating, gray eyes and broad shoulders and pitch-black hair. Pierre was his name. And oh boy, did we get along." Lily never understood why Sirius and Megan never went out. Because the description of Pierre was the exact same as Sirius's. Megan had always been boy crazy. But once in a relationship, she was as loyal as her legs were long.

"Ugh, he sounds very 'beautiful'," Peyton said laughing. Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Gryffindor. I hate how you can do that. All you have to do is walk and some guy notices you! I have to walk past a guy TWICE just to get him to notice me. Then it takes them a while to get into me, and by then, they've lost interest! Seriously, is this a symptom or something? The Ignore-Lily-Evans-so she's-the-only-girl-left-on-the-planet-without-someone disorder? It takes me FOREVER just to get one very annoying arrogant rude-" Lily paused for a moment.

**Well not so much today, though.**

_**Caving, caving, caving. **_

**Shut up. **

"little jerk to even notice I exist. Even though I've told him MERLIN KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES that I don't, he still doesn't get it through his bloody skull." she shouted.

"Because it's too damn hard," James muttered from across the table.

**What was that?**

_**He said,"Because it's too damn hard,"**_

**What's that supposed to mean?**

_**Ask him in the common room.**_

"So Peyton, How was Egypt?" Remus asked.

"It was really interesting, the third time I went. I guess after seven times of going there, I just got bored. When my dad left me for the eightieth time, I gave up all hope of bonding with him. Ever since my mom died, it's always seemed like we never have anything in common anymore. I mean we have nothing to talk about. Not that any talking even goes on, what with him all tied up with the Ministry and things. But anyways, after my mom was gone, he's always seemed so..empty. She was his whole life. I don't see why I can't be the same," Peyton said but she wasn't looking at anyone in particular, she was staring at her golden plate, fiddling with her food. Lily started to rub her friend's back. It's times like these she needs someone.

"So, you miss your parents, both of them? Yeah, I wouldn't know the feeling," Sirius said shrugging.

"Because both your parents haven't left you," muttered Peyton.

"No. Because I left them,"

"Yep, he stayed with me all summer," James said smiling.

"Oh brother," murmured Lily.

"Why'd you leave?" Megan asked casually.

"My parents were all into the Voldemort crap and telling me I had to stop beings friends with the guys

because they didn't follow 'the Dark Lord'. I told then what a load of shit it all was and left. Later, I found out, dear old dad disowned me and my lovely mother blasted me off the family tree. Now, my own brother won't even speak to me. Figures, he's always hated me. Most of my family does. I'm the only Black to be in Gryffindor. Everyone hates me except Andromeda. Her, I like. She doesn't try to pressure me into that shit and I thank her for it. Her sister though, Bellatrix. She's a right nasty piece of work and she knows it. Well anyways, good riddance," said Sirius, but he didn't seem happy about it.

"Wow. And I thought my dad abandoned me for just existing," Peyton was shocked.

"It doesn't matter, really, my whole family has been in Slytherin. I'm proud to be the exception," explained Sirius. Lily felt the conversation was awkward enough, so she didn't press the subject.

"Remus, how's your mum been? She was sick almost every month last year," Peyton asked, finally changing the subject.

"Oh, she's been..." Remus looked to his friends for a second, a scared look on his face.

The three of them answered "...Fine," Peter chimed in a second later.

By that time, everyone had finished eating. The heads were to meet Professor Dumbledore before going back to their common room.

**Oh joy.**

_**Come on. It won't be that bad.**_

**Keep telling yourself that.**

The walk to Dumbledore's office was completely silent. Until James said, "I think we'll make a great team."

"Oh, you do?" Lily raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, I do," he said with confidence.

"I'll hold you that,"

"What? You don't think we'll get along? They say living together changes people," but he didn't raise his eyebrows like the normal James would.

"Good Gryffindor," she said shaking her head.

The entrance to the Headmaster's office was now in front of Lily's face. Now all she had to do was remember the password to get past the gargoyle and up the stairs.

"What's the password again? Cottage Cheese?" Lily asked.

The stairs began to move.

"Apparently so,"

They entered Dumbledore's office and Lily was blown away. There was many delicate and intricate things to notice about it. It's large ceiling, the many books, bulky shelves and cabinets they say on and in, and finally, the large beautiful red bird sitting on a perch next to the headmaster's chair.

Lily exclaimed, "Oh my goodness, is that a—"

"Phoenix? Yes it is Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, have a seat," Dumbledore startled Lily as he spoke from his balcony above them.

"Hey Fawkes," James said as the beautiful bird flew to perch on his forearm.

"How do you—" Lily asked, marveled by the creature.

James, with his free hand, pointed to himself and said, "Marauder."

"So Mr. Potter and Miss Evans. Head boy and girl. Working together. ALL year," Dumbledore smiled.

"Yeah, Professor, I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I don't really think—" Lily was cut off suddenly by James.

"She thinks we'll make a great team," James said smirking.

"No I don't!"

"Why'd you say that in the hallway on our way here?"

"That was YOU! You arrogant, vile, frustrating, rude, big head full of hot air, piece of shi—"

"Now, what was that?" Dumbledore asked as he sat in his chair. " I have gone temporarily deaf and can't hear what you just said," He winked.

Lily began glaring daggers into James's right ear (Only because his face was currently unavailable. It was looking at Dumbledore, waiting for instructions.)

"So, what were we talking about again? Oh right, duties. Heads will patrol the hallways on Sundays. 7th year prefects will patrol Mondays and Tuesdays, 6th years will partol on Wednesdays and Thursdays with 5th years on Fridays and Saturdays. Patrol hours will be from 8:00 PM. until 10:00 PM. How does that sound?" Dumbledore's white eyebrows raised.

James said, "That sounds fine to me."

Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Miss Evans? Are you with us?"

Lily tore her death glare on James's ear for a second to look at Dumbledore and said, " Yeah. Sure. Fine."

He winked, "This year should be interesting."

James led their way out of the door.

"Oh and Miss Evans, could you please refrain yourself from breaking Mr. Potter's nose this year?" He smirked as she turned to look at him. "By the way, the password to the common room is 'Cranberry Juice'. Speaking of which." he broke off and went to find his stash of the beverage.

"Thank you Professor," Lily mumbled. And with one last glance at Fawkes, she followed James.

"Prongs! Wait Up!" Sirius call after James and Lily as they reached the Entrance hall.

"Mate, I forgot to tell you this. You can't get into Lily's room."

**OH THANK GRYFFINDOR!**

_**Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.**_

**Heh Heh Heh. **

"Hallelujah," was all she had to say.

James turned a glance back to her before returning to his best friend. "How do you know this? Good Godric. You slept with the Head girl last year didn't you?"

"Bingo," Sirius winked at Lily, causing her to shudder.

"Wait, wasn't she dating the Head—" Lily gasped.

"Double Bingo." Sirius's smirk widened at her horror.

"Everyone said they broke up because she was unfaith—" Lily added two and two together finally.

"Triple Bingo."

"You disgust me. In more ways than one." she said sternly.

"Evans, when will you learn? Anyways, Prongs, unless she lets you, you can't get in. And I'm on your side and all mate, but I seriously doubt she will. So yeah. Good luck with fire ball over there. Joy and prosperity to you." And as he ran past a 6th year Ravenclaw, he smacked her butt.

"Pig," James shook his head, smiling.

"They used to call _you_ that you know?" Lily pointed out as they made their way to the Heads' common room.

"But I grew out of it."

"Let's hope so."

"Right. Even though I _know_ I did."

"Your version of know and mine are two totally different things,"

"Good point, Red." He looked at her and smiled.

* * *

"Should we lead the first years back to their common rooms?" Lily asked as am attempt to make their awkward silence less awkward.

"We have prefects for that Lily," James said. The awkwardness of their sudden, out-of-the-blue, Lily brought upon conversation got even more uncomfortable, with or without Lily's heavy breathing.

"Oh right,"

Finally, after many minutes of complete silence, they reached their common room. The entrance tapestry was a painting of a couple in the rain. As Lily examined it closer, she saw something in the man's hand. It was a black box with a ring inside.

"Oh my goodness. That's beautiful." she said in a dazed voice. "I have always wanted to be proposed to in the rain."

James smiled his crooked, I-know-something-you-don't-know smile.

"So remember the password?" Lily asked, uncomfortable.

"Uhm, I had it down in my head and then I forgot it. Shit." James muttered the last bit under his breath.

**Oh great. Me and Big Head Boy are stuck out of the common room...alone. LOVELY.**

_**Salvage you reputation. Talk to him.**_

"Are you seriously shitting me right now?" Lily asked rhetorically.

_**Real nice Lil.**_

"How could I forget it!" James exclaimed, rhetorically.

"Wow, you're dumb."

"Takes two, you know, Head Girl." James said as he leaned, cross armed and cross legged against the wall.

"Okay then. We are locked out of our common room. We have no idea what the password is. What should we do?"

"Play the Guess-What-I'm-Thinking game?" said James happily.

"Okay, but if I slap you, I don't wanna hear any shit from you. Got it?"

"Alright," he laughed.

"What color am I thinking of?"

**Yellow**

_**Real original Lily.** _

"Yellow," James said shrugging.

**Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.**

_**Oh brother.**_

"What vegetable am I thinking of?"

**Pomegranate**

_**Thats not a vege—**_

"Uhm Lily, I don't think a pomegranate is a vegetable."

—_**table**_

**Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit. **

"How do you do that." she asked incredulously.

"Marauders know everything," he said.

"Yeah, right."

"Look, I'm a good guesser. I wonder if Sirius got the Cranberry Juice I told him to..." he pondered the thought for a second before shaking his head sadly.

"Cranberry Juice? Do you people have a urinary tract infection or something?"Lily asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Huh?"

And, as if on key, the door they were looking at opened.

"Cranberry Juice?"she said stepping into the room. "THAT'S the password?"

**Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.**

"I told you marauders know everything," he said smiling at her dazed face as she examined her new home.

Lily began to look around at her surroundings. There was a huge fire place in the center of the east wall made of beautiful cherry red bricks. The rest of the walls were made of a rich crimson wood to match the brick. A dark red couch sat in front of the fireplace and two matching love seats sat on either side of the couch. A coffee table made of the same wood as the walls, sat before the couch. The carpeting was a soft tan color and soft to the touch. Two alcoves sat in the right hand corner of the room. The common room was perfect. Now Lily headed to her room.

She entered the door marked Head Girl and was blown away. The walls were a dark green and the duvet on the four poster queen-size bed was a pale green. The bed was set in the middle of the room. To the right a tall brown dresser sat. The door to the left of her bed must be the bathroom.

Lily opened the door and was blown away. In the center of the room was a large jacuzzi that could fir ten people. It had many different taps on it in different colors. On the side of the room closest to her door was one sink with a cabinet below for her belongings, with a matching one on the left that must be the Head boy's. She had just flipped the taps that were green purple and blue when James walked in.

"So, how about this place? Isn't it great?" he said grinning.

"Oh my goodness yes. It's absolutely beautiful," she said still marveling at the watercolors.

"Do you like your room?" he asked, politely.

"Yes. I thought I would be miserable without my friends and you being here and all," she looked at him guiltily, "but that room totally makes up for it. How's your room?"

"Mine's cool. Wanna take a look?" he didn't waggle his eyebrows like he normally would.

"Sure," she said smiling.

She entered James's room and saw the same layout her room had but distinct differences. Like the colors. His walls were a deep ocean color and the duvet was a pale blue. The dresser was in brown like Lily's but it was on the opposite side of the room.

"It's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

**Okay we've looked around his room. Let's go back to the common room before he gets the wrong impression.**

_**Chicken**_

"So, wanna check out those alcoves?"

"Alright," he grinned.

* * *

They reached the common room and Lily plopped herself on the couch, elongated.

"Red times two," James laughed as he sat on the couch.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked sitting up.

"Well your hair's red and so is the couch. I thought you would figure that much out, Red," he said shrugging.

" Don't call me that!" she shouted.

"Okay Lily, chill out," he sat back on the love seat.

"If Megan and Peyton wanted juicy stuff, they should be listening to this..." Lily muttered to herself.

**Shit, I said that out loud.**

"What was that?" he asked sitting up.

**Pick one position please!**

_**Hehehe.**_

**What?**

_**That sounded naughty.**_

**Oh. My. Gryffindor.**

"I am so sick of my friends saying, 'Ooh Lily, give the dirty details. Come on, what happened with _James._'" Lily said making her voice different when she said James's name. "There are no dirty details! Because I just—I just don't trust you," she glanced at him.

James was just looking at her.

**Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit.**

_**This is amusing.**_

"Why can't you just move on! Stop looking at me like that!" she shouted.

"Because it's too damn hard," he said again. This time though, he wasn't muttering.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

_**This is getting good. I need popcorn.**_

**DON'T MAKE ME GO AK ON YOUR ASS.**

"I can't move on Lily. It's too damn hard. It's always been you. There's no one else," he said.

"Only because you've been with all the 'hot and available' girls. Is that seriously your standard? Or have you lowered it to just 'hot'?" she said coldly.

"No, that's Sirius's. Mine is: Red hair, green eyes feisty and Head girl. That's standard Lily. And it's too damn hard to find someone else who fits that criteria. And when thats been the standard for six years, it's hard vary to the one thing in your life that _hasn't_ changed. The feeling of rejection when it hits my gut every time you turn me down. Or the way I feel and will always feel about _you_,Lily_._ No one else." and with that he stormed off to his room.

_**Well that went well didn't it?**_

**Just shut up.**

Lily ended up falling asleep on the couch that night.

* * *

WOO. Chapter four COMPLETED! Hallelujah. Well anyways, a lot happened in this one.

Like a TON. So if you could do me this one little itsy bitsy teeenie weenie favor? Leave a REVIEW :)

sorry i'm so demanding. :P


	5. Not His to Save

Hey guys. I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY SORRY THAT THIS LOOK SO LONG! WORDS DO NOT DESCRIBE MY GUILT AND SORROW! I STILL LOVE YOU PEOPLE! I HAVEN'T ABANDONED YOU! I PROMISE! School can overtake a person's life for quite sometime. There will be a really fast update after this one to make up for my awfulness. I took a different perspective of Lily's mind this time, and this one's much more serious than the last few have been. Sorry for those who like that.

DISCLAIMER: I AM NOT JOHN LENNON OR PAUL MCCARTNEY, THE WRITERS OF THE SONG "HEY JUDE"(1968) ALL LYRICS ARE CREDITED TO THEM.

Yes, that is the right time. Because James and Lily were both born in 1960 (Lily older by 3 months :]) And "Hey Jude" came out in 1968. I did my research here people.

Anyway, here it is. Hope you like this one!

* * *

Lily awoke the next morning with a pang of guilt in her heart. She opened her eyes to find herself still on the Head's dorm couch with a blanket over her legs.

**Shit.**

_**It's your own fault for picking a fight. **_

**That little fathead-**

_**Relax, he was being nice.**_

**Trying to butter me up-**

_**LILY MARIE EVANS. Are you listening to me? He was being a nice person. Maybe if you got your head out of your butt, you'd realize that.**_

Lily began to walk to her bedroom, fuming, but she switched gears and stepped into James' room. It was empty.

**He must have gotten up early to avoid contact with me, the little shit.**

_**Smart guy, I wouldn't want to wake up and see Mrs. Grumpy Pants in the morning either.**_

**You're not making me any less grumpy.**

Lily sprinted to her room and laid out her clothes before she went to take a shower. She finished within five minutes and retired to her room to get ready for the first day of lessons As she pulled her shirt over herself, Lily checked the time. 7:30 A.M.

**Shit, I'm almost late for breakfast. And if I go there, then Megan and Peyton will hound me about James. That's getting really annoying. **

_**It wouldn't be if you tried to be his friend. You don't have to go out with him (now), you don't even have like him. Just be his friend.**_

**Oh piss it. I'm going to the kitchens. **

Lily headed out the common room door and started on her way to the kitchens. When she reached the door, she glanced up to find a large portrait of a fruit bowl. She knew that if one wanted to enter, they simply had to tickle the pear. The portrait opened and she walked straight into...

"Lily! What are you doing here?"

"Po-Pot-Potter! What's that in your hands?" He seemed to be carrying a tray of eggs, toast and pumpkin juice. When they had collided, the pumpkin juice spilled over him. His robes slightly soaked in the liquid, clinging to his robes.

**Not the time!**

_**Oh my word.**_

**What?**

_**Nothing. You just noticed...**_

**Shut up.**

"It was your breakfast but seeing as it is all over me, would you like to step into the kitchen and get some food?" James said and muttered, "Terrego," to clean himself and the floor, then after that, he headed after Lily into the busiest circuit of work she had ever seen. Lily had only seen a few house elves in her life and the ones in the kitchen were hustling every which way. Lily was not able to pick any one of them out and look at them, but she was too preoccupied with herself to think about all that.

**Seriously. Does he ever learn?**

_**How do I put this nicely? HE LIKES YOU. He's told you this. Last night ring a bell? Remember: "**_**You****_ Lily, no one else."_**

**Yeah so? He likes me. Or so he says.**

_**Not following in the slightest.**_

**He'll say he loves me now, but when some young hot chick comes into play, I'm history.**

_**Are you comparing the love of your life, the man with the best arse in Hogwarts, to that prick?**_

**All men are genetically inclined to break someone's heart, why does it have to be mine?**

_**Yes, I know that disgusting terrible excuse for a boy hurt you. But STOP BEING SO CYNICAL! If you are this cynical, how are you ever going to find someone who won't break your heart?**_

**Good question.**

_**Stop wallowing in self pity and play in the hay!**_

**Oh yeah, I can go "play in the hay".**

_**Not all guys are the same, Lily.**_

**Yes they basically are. You can't just be in a relationship for a year and a half and have sex one single night and then the next week, some 6th year comes along and I'm yesterday's moldy bread. **

_**I know that Ben hurt you. But he's your EX-boyfriend. Emphasis on the EX. That was over a year ago Lily, he's moved on, why haven't you? YOU broke up with HIM, not the other way around. Now you know what shouldn't happen.**_

**Yeah, not get hurt.**

_**I don't think James would hurt you because he can. He's got more heart in him and he has more depth to him, he's not just a good looking boy. **_

**I just don't trust him.**

_**But WHY?**_

**Because I was in the dormitory with four out of seven girls who had their hearts broken by him. I held back their hair as they cried in Peyton's lap. And I listened to them as they told me how much he hurt them. I've been there, in that exact same situation. I know what it feels like to be hurt by someone who you thought you loved and he loved you back. **

_**You aren't those girls. You're different to them, and he knows that.**_

"LILY? HELLO? ANYONE HOME?" James shouted in her face.

She lost her footing as he brought her back to reality. She stumbled backwards, almost onto the hard tile floor of the kitchen, if James hadn't spun around and caught her in one swift movement.

"You really need to stop spacing out. It's hard to have a conversation with this always happening," he said.

His arms were still firmly wrapped around her, their eyes locked, inches separated their faces. It was as if nothing else existed in the world but them. Even the prospect of lessons starting in a few minutes had flown from Lily's mind, which wasn't something that happened very often.

**Damn, his eyes are pretty.**

_**OH SNAP.**_

**His one attribute I like...**

_**I'm not going to say anything. **_

James slowly began to close the space between them; Lily's eyes closing, his hand placed firmly in the small of her back. A loud call from the end of the hallway made Lily jump and scream, and James' lips fell accidentally but gently on her neck.

"Lily! What are you doing all the way down here!? I didn't see you at breakfast!" Peyton called from down the hallway. She must have been too far away to see James beside her. Lily writhed out of his strong hold on her body. He let go quickly to avoid embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah. I was just grabbing some breakfast and I slipped and Potter here, caught me." She carefully called him by his surname and turned to face him but didn't meet his eyes as she said, "Thank you by the way."

"Don't mention it," he muttered and leaned against the doorway of the kitchen, crossing his arms.

"Well, come on! We'll miss the first class! NEWT Transfiguration, Lily! I know McGonagall likes you but she hates me!" Peyton turned and ran back up the stairs to get her things.

"Well, again, thank you." Lily started to walk towards the stairs in silence.

When she reached the half way point of her destination, she abruptly turned around to face him. He was still standing in the same position he had been in five seconds ago. His arms hung loosely by his sides and his expression was unreadable.

"You know what?" she shouted afraid that he wouldn't be able to hear her if she spoke in a normal tone. "I don't want this year to be weird between us. And I know what we have a long history of me hating you, but I'm willing to put all that behind me if you will. I really don't like being awkward and weird around you. Do you think we could be friends?"

He pondered this for a full minute, locking his eyes with hers. Then he nodded and said, "One condition."

"Yes?" she raised her eyebrows.

**I hadn't planned for this. What's happening?**

_**Shut up! I want to hear this!**_

"If I do nothing wrong for the rest of the term, you owe me one date. One single date. And if you hate it, hate me, just hate the whole day, then I'll leave you alone." He started walking slowly towards her.

"Uh. Hum. O-okay." She scratched her head as she looked at the floor. When she glanced up again, he was grinning from ear to ear, that same I-know-something-you-don't-know smile he'd given her the day before.

She started walking again and as she turned to start moving up the stairs, she turned to him. He had the same mocking expression, knowing neither one of them was going to give in.

* * *

"What, Miss Evans, is the key ingredient in the Drought of the Living Dead?"

"Wormwood, Sir," Lily said brightly.

"Excellent, Miss Evans! 10 Points to Gryffindor!" Slughorn merrily recorded the points.

"Why do you enjoy Potions so much? There is no purpose to them," Megan whispered to Lily.

"I don't know. It's fun!" she shrugged. Megan and Peyton snorted.

"Miss Matthews? Your answer?" Slughorn called to Megan.

"The drinker of potion becomes completely motionless, like they are dead. However, they are still alive," Megan answered mechanically.

"Since when did you care so much about grades? You hate Potions," Lily asked bewildered at how Megan automatically answered Slughorn's question.

"Peyton, Lupin is checking you out!" Megan ignored Lily's question coolly.

"No way. A guy like him would never go for someone like me," she said glancing over at Remus. Lily turned and looked at him and saw the affection he held for her wasn't as shallow as Peyton believed it to be.

"_Someone like you. _Peyton, you are my best friend. I've known you for six years and you have always been beautiful, charming and hilarious. Any guy would be lucky to have someone like you. Remus Lupin would be _damn_ lucky to have someone like you," Lily was tired of Peyton cutting herself short. She was always saying, 'I'm not very smart or pretty.' It annoyed the heck out of Lily because Peyton knew she was smart. She had the top grades in the seventh year class after Lily and James.

"Agreed. Peyton, you could have any guy you want. You don't have any idea how incredible you are, do you?" Megan looked at her concernedly.

Peyton's eyes were still on her paper but Lily could see faint tears forming in them. Since they hadn't gotten their seating arrangement yet, Peyton was sitting in between Megan and Lily. Lily reached over and squeezed Peyton's shoulders gently.

"If it's any consolation, we'll always love you."

"Yeah." Megan smiled.

"Miss Matthews and Mr. Lupin. Partners. Move as necessary," Slughorn ordered.

"See you after class," Megan whispered and walked across the classroom to where Remus was waiting.

"Savannt. Black. Please try not to throw anything at each other this year." Slughorn glanced at Peyton and Sirius warningly.

It was a small known fact that Peyton and Sirius had been "friends with benefits" a year back. But just when Peyton thought they would become more than friends, she caught Sirius in a broom closet with Jenna Boyd.

"Which leaves Miss Evans and Mr. Potter. I know you to don't get along too well but if Dumbledore's going to pair you two up, I might as well!" He chuckled to himself. "But I'd bet my button that in time, you two will see each other in a different light." Slughorn was satisfied with his work, as if it were a master piece instead of a seating chart.

Lily, on the other hand, was still in her seat, her eyes wide and worried that someone heard Slughorn's little speech about her and James. She snapped out of it when she realized that James had taken the seat next to her.

"So, are you any good at Potions?" Lily asked, grabbing her parchment and quill.

"I'm—uh—not bad at them?" James ruffled his hair, making it more messy than usual.

Lily was skeptical. "What did you get in your exams?" she raised and eyebrow and placed her hands in her lap.

"A—uhm—a P?" he stuttered, looking a fair bit scared.

"**Not bad" my arse. I'm going to fail because of him!**

_**Don't go thinking that so soon. He probably doesn't do well under pressure. I mean, look at him.**_

Lily glanced James' shoulder over at his notes, which, with all this conversation, Lily had neglected to take. Quickly, she enchanted her quill to catch up.

**He does look kind of scared. There's a little bit of sweat on his brow.**

_**Aww! He's nervous around you! It's kinda sexy actually.**_

**Uhm, no, not so much.**

_**You are kidding yourself to the point where it is insane.**_

"LILY!" James snapped a finger in her face. "Did you get that?"

She glanced at her paper and sighed.

"Yes. All the information is here."

"Good. So you know what you're doing?" he asked nervously.

"Yes Potter, I know _exactly _whatI'm doing." She laughed lightly to herself.

"Okay, good because I have no idea." He ruffled his hair at the back and gave a sympathetic smile to Lily as he looked at her.

"Hence the reason you got a P."

This made James laugh and soon, maybe because his laugh was so contagious, she found herself laughing alongside him.

* * *

Lily, Megan and Peyton had made a plan to meet in the Head's common room because James and the other Marauders had class while the girls didn't, so the common room was free for them to have their girly talks.

"So, guess what's happening next weekend?" Lily said enthusiastically as she plopped down on the sofa.

"What?!" Peyton said mockingly widening her eyes with fake excitement; she was sitting cross legged on the floor next to the coffee table.

"Shove it Peyton," Lily said heatedly. As she did, coincidentally, the fire blared in its pit wide and tall. "Hogsmeade, that's what!"

"Really, you two," Megan scolded. She turned her attention back to Lily, who looked slightly impatient, "That sounds fun. Do either of you have a date?" she asked from her spot on the arm chair.

"Nope, oh well. The first one is always meant to go with your girlfriends," Peyton said shrugging as she poured the girls a cup of tea.

"Let's go with the Marauders!" Megan said eagerly, her blue eyes sparkled.

"NO!" Peyton and Lily said at once, making Megan jump in her seat.

"Why would we go with them? We hate them, remember?" Lily said, as if this shouldn't have had to be explained ten hundred times. She didn't want another vulnerable, embarrassing and uncomfortable interaction with the Head Boy after the pact they made earlier in the day.

"Well, actually, Lily, you are the _only one _who hates him," Megan pointed out and realized her mistake and corrected it saying, "I mean them."

"Well, actually, I technically shouldn't hate him," Lily looked pointedly at Megan. She glanced down at her feet; they were tap dancing nervously.

"Professor Dumbledore says that 'Heads should be able to work together without any violent or angry conflicting arguments.'" Lily felt like she was reading verbatim. "So really, if I want to do my job right, then I should be nice."

"So what are you going to do? Go from six years of hard-core hating him to cold-turkey niceness?" Peyton didn't seem to get the point.

"Apparently so. He's been really different. He hasn't talked back, no detentions, and he hasn't asked anyone out or flirted or even asked me out. It's so strange."

**_Lying? To your best friends? This is something the Head Girl would __never__ do._**

**No. I'm not _lying_ per say. I'm just not telling the whole truth. **

_**Same difference. **_

"Why did you hate him in the first place? What did he do? When did all this start?" Megan's interrogation was making Lily feel like she was in a psychiatrist's office.

"I don't really know. He didn't start asking me out until the hormones kicked in, which was around third year. Then I kinda warmed up to him, sort of developing a crush on him. I was the only girl who resisted him, I felt like I had this immense power over him; I could almost control him. I had really begun to like him. And then, one day, I found him in an empty classroom with Jenna Boyd. She ruins everyone's relationships, the little slut. That was the turning point for me. I had given up all hope of us ever being together, in third year too, which makes me think I'm becoming cynical, but there was no changing my mind. Nothing he would do could take back his mistake. It was so petty, thinking my life was over because he kissed another girl. I didn't know that at the time and now I really just hate him based on a grudge. But I have to change that," Lily didn't meet her friends' eyes as she stared blankly into the fire. She had been keeping the secret that she _had _liked James at some point for a long time before her confession. She thought they would take the mickey out of her if she had. It wasn't like she didn't trust them with the secret, she didn't trust them not to make fun of her. It sounded terrible in Lily's mind, but she was only thirteen at the time. She was also afraid of what Peyton said next.

"Why did that change your opinion of him? Yeah, it was stupid when he was supposed to be in love with you, but it wasn't like you two were joined at the hip. He wasn't yours, he wasn't your property. It wasn't like he belonged to you in bloody third year." Lily knew even she could argue with Peyton's logic.

"You may have a valid point but I just don't trust him. Do you remember when he and Rebecca went out? And then she wound up in _your _lap—" Lily pointed at Peyton, "crying because she found him sleeping in Ashlee Wilkinson's bed two days later. He's too unpredictable. I'd never know if he'll find another girl, shag them, leave me and I'm a rubber duck. That's why I won't go out with him. How do you know he even likes me anyway?" Lily asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Because of the way he looks at you when you aren't looking. The look in his eyes is of pure love, Lily. He really loves you. There's no way he'd hurt _you_. In his eyes, you are the utmost perfection, too delicate to break. I've seen it, Peyton's seen it," Peyton nodded in agreement, "now all you have to do is believe it yourself," Megan said as simplistically as she could.

"Doest my ears deceive me, or are they talking about us?" Sirius burst into the common room, the other Marauders behind him.

"How was Care of Magical Creatures?" Peyton smiled meekly at Remus.

"Boring as usual. Hagrid should really teach that class, he'd love it," James said as he walked toward the couch and smiled at Lily as he sat down next to her.

"HAGRID! Oh, I haven't seen him in ages!" Lily exclaimed, sitting up in her seat excitedly.

"Jeez Lily, scream it in my ear." James rubbed his earlobe closest to Lily. She smiled at him apologetically.

"We should go to see him sometime soon," Megan suggested.

"Yeah!" Peyton agreed, sitting up.

"Oh Gryffindor's fluffy pants. I'm hungry." Sirius blurted out of nowhere.Everyone stared at him with perplexed looks.

"I agree, Padfoot. Let's go get food." Peter seemed uncomfortable around the girls but looked genuinely hungry all the same.

"Want to go to the kitchens?" Remus asked, looking at Peyton.

"Sure." She smiled from ear to ear.

"C'mon people, my stomach is running on a schedule!" Sirius stood at the door, waiting for the signal to run to kitchens.

"To the kitchens!" Peter exclaimed giddily.

James looked at Lily and they awkwardly got up from their spots and walked behind the rest of the group.

***

The Head Boy and Girl walked along side each other, a fair way behind everyone else, who were racing in front of them. Sirius suggested, "The first one to the pear wins." James' hands were in his pockets as he whistled.

"What is that you're whistling to? It sounds so familiar..." Lily trailed off. She knew she had heard that tune before.

"It's 'Let It Be' by the Beatles?" James raised one ink black eyebrow incredulously.

"Oh that's it! I knew I've heard it before. My dad always used to play them whenever we'd travel somewhere. He'd always repeat and sing loudly and off key to—"

"'Hey Jude'," they said at the exact same time.

"_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better._"Lily said in a sing song voice. "_Remember to let her into your heart._" She looked directly into James' eyes.

"_Then you can start to make it better,_" he finished for her, a fire in his hazel eyes.

* * *

During her patrol on the Monday before Hogsmeade, Lily opted to walk around without the Head Boy. She wanted to think about what happened earlier with the girls and James.

**I can't believe we have something in common!**

_**I can...**_

**I think Peyton was right. I have no legitimate reason to hate him.**

_**Then why do you?**_

As Lily walked up the stairs on the 6th floor, she stumbled into someone whom she hadn't thought of in over a year.

"S-Sev-Severus?" she stuttered as she came to face him

"Hullo Lily," he said smoothly.

Lily hadn't talked to Severus Snape in over a year. She'd forgotten how grungy he looked: from his greasy hair that fell in his face, over his long, pointy nose—to his fraying, shabby, overgrown robes.

"How—how've you been since—" Lily trailed off. She didn't know what to say to him and finish what would have been a very uncomfortable sentence. In fifth year, James and the Marauders had begun to make fun of Severus, when Lily stepped in to his rescue. Lily thought it had been a good idea at the time but apparently, Snape didn't think so. She told James to buzz off and leave Severus alone. Snape was so overcome with anger that he had called her "Mudblood".

When Severus, Lily's supposed best friend, called her that, it hurt her a lot more than any spell ever would. Seeing her childhood best friend so angry at her completely changed her perspective on their relationship. He was the one Slytherin who would not make fun of her blood status. That day, five years of friendship went up in smoke. The two hadn't spoken since.

"Fine. And you?" he said bluntly, clearly not wanting to give details.

"Just great." She tried to sound pleasant.

"Listen, Lily," his eyes pleaded with her, "I want to talk to you about that day, two years ago. I said some things I didn't mean and I want to tell you—" He was cut off.

"Lily, is that you down there?" James called from the seventh floor stairwell.

"Yes. What is it?" she asked, attempting not to look annoyed at his untimely interruption.

"Dumbledore wants to see us, now." He waved his hand in a gesture to come up there quickly. From the balcony above Lily and Snape, James glared at the Slytherin boy.

"Give me a second," she turned to Severus. "It was nice to talk to you but I—" she half-smiled as she turned to go.

"Sure, don't let me keep you from your boyfriend," he said, mockingly.

She turned around to face him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked, anger slowly growing inside.

"Nothing, I just—" he tried to take back the angry, jealous words but he couldn't.

"Don't walk around thinking you know everything about everyone because you don't. For your information, James and I are Heads and I'm on duty right now, so you should really go back to your common room before I get you in trouble. You can take your fake apology and shove it right up your—"

"Lily are you coming or not?" James was now behind her, smiling smugly.

"Yes, Potter," and she walked away, just as she had done on that June day two years ago.

***

James led her up the stairs to the seventh floor and they were almost to their dormitory as Lily realized that they were nowhere near Dumbledore's office.

"Well, now that we're clear of him, I can safely tell you that Dumbledore never needed us," James said, but she cut him off.

"You're telling me that you stopped my conversation for nothing?" she asked, bewildered and not meeting his eyes. Lily stared at the ground and crossed her arms in fury.

"Well, not nothing. I was saving you from—" he looked over his shoulder at where they had just been standing. Lily, too, looked back and saw that Snape was no longer there.

"Saving me? From what? An innocent conversation?" She coughed incredulously, looking at him.

"From that low-life, smelly, greasy, piece of shi—" His eyes became very dark and angry as his brow furrowed. He refused to meet her eyes.

"Look me in the eyes, Potter," she said venomously. He obeyed, looking half-scared. "I don't believe that it is any of your business who I do and do not speak to. Since when did you care whether I talk to Severus Snape anyway?" she raised her eyebrows.

"He has feelings for you!" James shouted. Lily frowned. "He does! Since First year!"

"Like you would know," she stopped dead in her tracks, he did the same.

"You should be thanking me right now!" he exclaimed wildly.

"For impolitely interrupting my conversation?"

"Yes!" he said with a lot of enthusiasm.

**Hopefully he pisses his pants...**

_**Lily! Don't be rude! **_

**It's not like he can hear us.**

_**Good point, but still!**_

"What happened in fifth year hurt me very much, but I've put it behind me. I wasn't thinking about his feelings about my stepping in, I was only thinking of standing up to you. I was sick and tired of how you bully others and especially Snape, but I've put all that behind me. And as I said the other day, I'd like for us to act civilly towards each other." She began to walk to the portrait of the rain.

James grabbed her arm and pulled her around.

"I can't put it behind me. He had no right to call you that—that name. He harbors deep feelings for you Lily, just as I do. Do you honestly think that I'm going to let _him_, the scum of all scum, that dirty rotten piece of shit, to walk into your life without getting his arse kicked? Really Lily, you don't listen do you?"

"I listen! I'm hearing you right now," she protested.

"No, you don't _listen _to what I'm saying. You hear me, yes, but you aren't _listening_, there's a difference. I had to save you. I don't want to lose you to him. He doesn't deserve you." He dug into her green eyes and tried to make her listen to him.

She pulled her arm away from him. "You don't know shit about Severus. You don't know that he and I were friends before we came to Hogwarts, or that his parents were poor and that's why he has shabby clothes. And if he supposedly 'loved' me, then why would he call me 'Mudblood'?" His eyes widened with shock that she called herself that unworthy name of someone so beautiful. "You don't have to fight my battles for me Potter, I'm pretty sure I can handle myself. I'm not _yours_ to save." She tucked a piece of her red hair behind her ears and walked away from him.

"Lily! Lily, wait!" he called and ran to her.

Tear streaks were on her gentle, beautiful face. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye.

"I do want us to be friends. I want to make this work and there can't be anymore of this, this fighting over nothing. I'm sorry that I thought only of myself back there. But just so you know, I'm fighting for you just as hard as he is."

"We'll see about that," she half-smiled.

"Good girl," he beamed.

"Now, as for this whole friendship thing. How about, since you basically suck at Potions—" he frowned. "What if I tutor you?" she offered peace.

"Now _that_ sounds like fun," he teased.

She hit him hard on the arm and laughed when he rubbed it.

_**That's my girl. I'm proud of you.**_

**He really is kind of okay. Once you get past the messy hair.**

* * *

Thank for reading! Leave a review please! Merry Christmas or what ever you celebrate!


	6. Like Brownies

HI EVERYONE C:

Okay. So. Here it is.

_Like Brownies. Chapter 6._

_

* * *

_

It was finally Saturday: the first Hogsmeade trip and Lily left the Heads dorm at 8 that morning, to meet Peyton and Megan by the portrait of the Fat Lady

"Lily, dear! How've you been!" The Fat Lady called to the redhead as she turned the corner of the 7th floor.

"Oh, I've been just fine. I still can't believe it's my last year here at Hogwarts!" Lily said kindly to the portrait. The Fat Lady wasn't crazy like everyone else said**;** she just needed someone to talk to.

"I know! I can remember when you were just a tiny thing, so cute and small. Now look at you! All grown up and so beautiful!" she smiled at Lily.

Lily smiled back blankly. She never knew what to say when people complimented her like that. The conversation would always get very awkward, and Lily hated uncomfortable situations.

It's not that Lily didn't think she was good-looking, no no. Lily was quite aware that she was nice looking and not deformed, yes, but definitely not beautiful. She didn't have a self-esteem issue like Peyton, either. She just didn't consider herself part of the "beautiful" standard. People bombarded her with compliments but they never really sank in.

Peyton peeked out of the door of the portrait just a few seconds later And upon seeing Lily, stepped into the corridor.

"Ready to go?" Megan asked as she stepped into the sunlight as well. The caramel in her hair danced in the light as she flipped it to the side.

"Ready as ever," Lily said as her mind began to wander to the events of a few nights before.

"**He has feelings for you!!" Feelings my bloody arse. **

_**That makes no sense at all. Snivellius was such a prick to you that day.**_

**You're damn right! Why would he say that to us?! Man pride? Is that it? That sounds**** like something Potter would say...**

_**Not with Snivellius. He's "**__**above" James and the rest of the Marauders. There was alwa**__**ys a part of me that didn't completely trust him. **_

**I'll never know why **_**I**_** did.**

_**I'll never know why **_**I **_**let you.**_

Lily stopped staring her toes and looked up to see that they had reached the marble steps of the Entrance Hall, where they were to meet the Marauders, who were already there.

"Well, it's about time!" Peter squeaked from his spot on the floor. He was sitting cross legged beneath Sirius' feet; his mouse brown hair looking very unkempt and disheveled. He had obviously just got out of bed himself.

"What took you so long?" Sirius checked his invisible watch, a bored expression on his face.

"Peyton took forever to get ready," Megan said, exasperated. "She kept asking me: 'Should I wear this?'; 'Does this make me look fat?'; 'Do you think Rem-'" she cut herself off as she realized her mistake.

Peyton's following blush was almost the same red as Lily's hair. Lily tried to keep a straight face as she glanced casually towards Remus. He was not aware of Lily's gaze but his friends were. James, Sirius and Peter all quietly chuckled to themselves.

James looked at Lily for a few quiet moments before she returned the gaze. Their eye contact collided and James' hazel eyes were glued to Lily's green ones with such intensity, it felt as if they were to only ones in the large Entrance Hall. Feeling embarrassed, Lily looked away.

"Miss Matthews, would you do me the honor of...walking with me to the village?" Sirius asked, expertly serious by taking Megan's hand in his and dropping to one knee before her. Megan looked at the pair of hands in disgust.

"Over my dead body, Black," Megan said coolly and removed her hand from his grasp. "I have legs that are perfectly capable of walking alone."

"You have legs alright..." Lily heard Sirius mutter under his breath. Megan had heard this too and gave him what he rightly deserved: a hard smack in the face. Sirius rubbed his now red cheek as his friends laughed quietly.

"Shall we get going then?" Remus asked, running a hand through his brown hair nervously looking Peyton's direction.

"Finally!" Peter rose from his position on the ground. In the next second, he made eye contact with Lily, with a very creepy expression on his face, in Lily's opinion. James glanced at the two and immediately kicked Peter's shin. Peter grabbed his knee as Lily snorted.

"Just kidding mate, just trying to get your goat," Peter said with a laugh that sounded like a pig's snort.

**Really? Really Peter? THIS is how the Marauders prank each other? Honestly.**

_**No. This is how they prank **_**you. **_**They prank each other with much worse tactics.**_

**Oh. Lucky me.**

The seven of them were looking in different directions, to avoid uncomfortable eye contact with each other.

"Okay," James said slowly, making the word into multiple syllables. "Are we going to wait for the grass to grow? My Aunt Frieda moves faster than we do!"

"Onward! To Hogsmeade!" Sirius exclaimed, holding out an imaginary sword before him and galloping off, to the embarrassment of the others.

* * *

Sirius really wanted to stop by Zonko's Joke Shop for Gryffindor knows what reason. Lily almost asked why when she answered her own question: to restock the already overflowing stash of tricks he had. It took him a while to get James to come along; Sirius begged and pleaded, he even resorted to get down on his knees and make the "puppy dog" face, but James finally gave in. James looked over to Lily, who raised her eyebrows. Would a Head boy really advertise going into a joke shop? He winked at her and whispered, " Shush," with a finger to his lips.

Lily felt she needed to go in with the boys, just to keep an eye on what they were going to buy. Before she could ask Peyton to come with her, Remus had swept her away, towards another store. Peter looked from Lily to the others and began to slum in Remus' direction.

Turning to Megan, Lily asked, "Coming?"

"I'll be right here waiting for you," she smiled at Lily and sat down on the bench, reading her latest copy of _Witch Weekly_.

Frowning, Lily stepped into the store without the rest of the group. Within a few moments, Alfonso Zonko fought through the crowd of shoppers to greet the two boys who were clearly his favourite customers. His long, dark blue robes, black glasses and salt-and-pepper hair perfectly matched the décor of his store. Zonko's Joke Shop was coloured with blue walls and black shelves accenting the small store. He beamed proudly as he eagerly shook James and Sirius' hands. They chatted for a few minutes while Lily fiddled with a few Zonko products. Bored out of her mind, she came to stand next to the boys.

"So, Mr. Potter, you finally won the heart of that beautiful red head you always tell me about. And, might I say, she is a looker!" Zonko whispered the last sentence to James under his breath. He was not aware, however, that Lily was still in full earshot. He smiled and turned to Lily. "My dear, James is a good man."

**He talks about me? To really disgustingly creepy old men whose shop décor oddly matches their clothing? Major point deduction for that one.**

_**I think it's cute!**_

**You think it's cute that that old guy thinks we're a 'looker'? You have more problems than I thought...**

_**Not that part you idiot! The part where he talks about you and me to people. **_

**I do not need comments like that at a time like this! I need to think of something polite to say to Zonko before I kick his arse for being a complete creep.**

"POTTER!," she screeched immediately.

_**Too late.**_

**Fan-bloody-tastic.**

"Excuse me Mr. Zonko, would you mind it if I stole Mr. Potter here for_ just_ a few seconds?" she said to redeem herself and dug her nails into James' exposed forearm in a death grip that was slowly turning his arm pink and dragged him to the back of the store.

James shouted back to Zonko: "Just friends!" and crossed his fingers

When Lily released her grasp on James' arm, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief and nursed the affected limb with his other hand, examining the nail marks that were indented into his forearm.

"What the _hell_ was that all about?" she spat, breathing heavily. Her green eyes glared after Zonko like he had leprosy or something.

_**I thought you wanted to be his friend. Way to screw it up early...**_

**I am still getting used to it! It's not like we would automatically become buddy-buddy right after our little pact!**

"It's not my fault you stood _right_ next to me!" he retorted, his own voice rising in volume.

"Then whose fault is it!? Because it sure as hell isn't mine!" She crossed her arms in fury, giving him a death glare that seemed to frighten him for a moment.

"It's been three days since we decided to become friends and already, we're having a row." He heaved a sigh and sat down on a nearby barrel, his eyes shut with frustration.

_**What did I tell you?**_

**Smart Alec comments will only receive sarcasm in return.**

"Oh Merlin," she sat opposite him, uncrossing her arms and folded them in her lap. "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just going to take me a while to get adjusted to the 'friends' thing."

He smiled at her, "So, how much more of this 'adjusting' needs to go on before you 'like' me?" he said, obviously trying to make her laugh.

It had worked, "Don't push your luck, Marauder." She tried to be serious and raised one eyebrow.

"Wasn't trying to, Red," he said and flashed her that grin of his, the I-know-something-you-don't-know grin Lily was slowing beginning to hate.

* * *

"Okay, I'm going to go to get more coffee. Anyone want anything?" offered Lily whilst the group sat in Madame Puddifoot's towards the end of the afternoon.

"I'd like a double chocolate chip cake with whip cream, please. Double on the double and whipped cream." Sirius said nonchalantly, not looking at Lily, but at a paper in his hands.

"Padfoot, you do know how many calories are in that don't you?" asked Remus cautiously.

"Oh, right, Lily could you make that two double double chocolate chip mochas? Double on the whipped cream?" Sirius' gray eyes pleaded with her in a puppy-dog like expression.

"Two?!" Megan exclaimed, actually putting down her copy of _Witch Weekly_ as she said it.

"Yeah, according to my dietary chart for today, I haven't had enough to eat," Sirius said, checking the fold out card from his pocket. A part of it fell into a longer length and he turned his head sideways to look at it. "Not enough at all actually." He said frowning at the card. "Don't you people know? The more calories you eat, the more you can burn! Honestly, Lily and Prongs should know this, they're the smartest! Well, maybe not James. He doesn't understand my need to keep up my perfect physique."

"Pig." Lily rolled her eyes at his girlie obsession with perfect body health. She turned to go to the front of the store.

"Lily, wait!" James called after her. "I'll get his stuff, it's fine."

"Really Potter, it's okay. I'll get it. No big deal." Lily said, not meeting his eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders. This made her look up.

"I'm going to get them, okay, Red?" he said so firmly, she didn't press the subject further. "Do you want anything?"

"A—a reg—regular please." she spluttered.

"Alright." he walked toward the counter. But as he did, their hands touched. It was brief, only for a second or two, but as she sat back down at the table, all Lily could feel was a spark lingering on her fingertips.

* * *

By the end of the day, Lily felt exhausted and out of shape. The seven of them sat in The Three Broomsticks, all equally as tired as she was.

Remus and Peyton were talking at a table of their own quite a ways away from the group; Peyton glanced over at Lily a few times for reassurance that it all wasn't her imagination. Lily's smiles and nods comforted her. She was happy to see her friend, who was always so closed off from everyone, finally opening up to a boy who just _gets_ it. Lily hadn't seen her so happy in a long time. Megan had whispered to Lily earlier as they were observing their friend that Peyton had started signing in the shower again and throughout the day, Lily had noticed her laughing at some of the things Remus had said, some of which were not all that funny.

Smiling, she tore her gaze from the happy couple, to another pair of smiling idiots. Peter and Sirius had engaged in a thumb war, and forced Megan to be the judge. She sat there idly, flicking through the copy of _Witch Weekly_ again. James had gotten up earlier to get more drinks for everyone. Out of the corner of her eye, Lily saw him trying to con Madame Rosemerta into giving him the seven butterbeers for free. It obviously wasn't working, but from years of experience, Lily knew he would not give in.

She sat in the midst of all the activity and decided she needed some time to think.

"Hey guys," she said, standing up. No one had heard her. "GUYS!?" she shouted impatiently. They all looked at her, irritated by the interruption. "I'm just going to go outside for a few minutes. I need some air."

"I'll go with you," Sirius said, sitting up and removing his thumb from the lock Peter had had it in. He made to stand up but Lily stopped him -

"No, no. It's alright. I'll just be a few minutes," she said and turned to go, annoyed.

"NO, Lily. I'm going to go with you." He did something very strange with his eyebrows, trying to send her a message that went straight over her head.

"Oh fine," she rolled her eyes and walked on, not waiting for him to catch up.

Sirius reached her a few moments later, and the two walked on in silence for a while. Walking through the village alone with Sirius Black did not feel as strange as to her as Lily had anticipated.

The two reached a bridge in their walk and Lily stopped in the middle of it. The black haired boy leaned against a pillar as Lily looked out over the large landscape of the tranquil Scottish countryside before them. Silence still stood in the air between them but Lily had a question she was burning to ask.

"Do you really use that dietary chart?" she looked at him and tried as best she could to keep a straight face.

"Yes I do. Does it amuse you?" he said, just as straight-faced as she was trying to be.

"Would it be weird if I said yes, it really does?" she said, before she began to laugh. She was smiling, _really_ smiling for the first time all day.

There was another silence between them, but it was comfortable, not awkward. Sirius broke it smoothly.

"Are you really going try to be friends with James?" he asked, looking out at the lake before them.

"I'm going to try to be, yes. Why do you ask?" the redhead said, looking at him and trying to catch his eye. He turned to her slowly.

"Well, Red," Lily frowned at him, but didn't stop him. "I've been friends with James ever since first year. And I have never seen him as happy as he was that morning when he burst into our dorm, awoke me from my beauty sleep just to tell us that you wanted to be his friend. And his happiness means a lot to me, so just, keep your word, okay?" He said in the most serious tone she had ever heard him use. His heart-felt words stung in Lily's ears and surprised her.

"Yes, yes of course I'll keep my word, Sirius," she said genuinely, barely getting out the words as she said them. She was shocked at the sincerity in their friendship. She had never really realized the strength of the friendship between the two boys. For years, Lily thought it was based on parties, sport, pranks, booze and girls. But Sirius had proved her wrong; the two _were_ really close.

"Okay, good. Because if you break his heart, I'll break your face."

Lily shook her head with a small chuckle. She'd known that the uncharacteristic serious tone would not last long.

From a distance, Lily saw the figure of a black-haired muscular boy jogging their way. James was trotting towards them on the bridge.

"Hey, I was wondering where the two of you had run off to!" He bent over for a second to catch his breath. He looked up and Lily swore she saw a glare in James' eye directed at his best friend. Sirius just winked at him and did something weird with his eyebrows again and James relaxed.

_**So, he's muscular now?**_

**Well, not **_**muscular**_**....just....just...well-built.**

_**No matter how many ways you word it, all the connotations point in the same direction**__**, sweetie.**_

**First of all, never call me sweetie ever again. Second of all, at least I don't talk about his arse like it's a piece of meat!**

_**You are gonna fall hard for this boy, I guarantee it. And come one, you **_**have**_** to admit it, he has a pretty nice bum.**_

**I'm not going to respond to that.....But it's not **_**that**_** bad.**

_**YES! Admittance is the first step to recovery!**_

**What are you talking about? I'm not a druggie!**

_**You never let me have any fun.**_

The three all looked from the bridge to view the sunset falling into the lake. The gorgeous image of red, yellow, orange, pink and purple was mirrored perfectly on the water. It was really quite spectacular.

"Beautiful," Lily barely gasped.

James' attention was not focused on the sunset but on Lily as he muttered, "Yeah, beautiful."

Lily made eye contact with James for another second of high intensity and Sirius glanced between the two. His eyes shifted rapidly from James to Lily and back again. He grinned devilishly and said, "Beautiful."

Lily broke the eye contact she held with James, as she felt herself blush at the intensity of his gaze. They stood there in silence for a few moments more. Nothing occurred but the setting sun. It was like time was stood still.

When there was only a few minutes of light left, Lily heard a creak from the other side of the bridge.

"Aww, how cute. Three little friends enjoying the sunset. But do you know what comes after dark, little ones?" A bodiless voice said from the same direction the creak had come from. "We do."

As the sunlight shifted, Lily could make out five masked, dark robed wizards before them. One of them, the tall, skinny one, reached up to their face and pulled off their mask as they stepped forward.

All of a sudden, Sirius' eyes became very dark as he squinted at the Death Eater. She was a tall woman, with a full face and a very soft looking tumble of very curly black hair on top of her head. There was also an air of arrogance about her. She stood before them haughtily looking at Lily as if she were vermin and glaring at Sirius.

"Hello, dear cousin. How's socializing with mud?" she said as she turned her glare to Lily.

"I should ask you the same question, getting involved with arseholes like them, Bellatrix? Very unbecoming of you. And they always said you showed the most promise in the family..." Sirius sneered at his least favorite cousin.

"Oh that's rich. You get a detention at least twice a week and you call me a disappointment? Your poor mother probably cries herself to sleep, thinking of her terrible, delinquent child," Bellatrix condescended to him.

"At least I don't parade around everywhere like everyone should bow down to me! 'OH I'M BELLATRIX! I'M A DEATH EATER! WOO-HOO!' No one gives a shit!" he shouted right back to her.

"What about you? Huh? 'Mr.-High-and-Mighty; Mr. Hey-you-get-off-my-cloud!" her hand reached for her wand but another black figure grabbed it before it reached her pocket.

"Actually, Black," they said with a venomous tone. Sirius' eyes became very dark in disgust of the lot of them. "We've come for your friend here, Mr. Potter. Bella, there is a time and a place for your family reunions, which is not here and now," the voice from behind the dark mask said to his partner.

Sirius stepped in front of James, who in turn stepped in front of Lily.

Lily found it hard to process what was happening in front of her. She didn't know why the Death Eaters wanted James or what she was going to do about it.

**I have to help Sirius and James. They're my friends.**

_**I'm really glad you're starting to come around about them. **_

**Something in me tells me that I'm not going to get rid of James that easily. So I figured, ehh. What the hell?**

_**That's my girl.**_

"Step aside, Black," one of the larger black figures said, sounding annoyed.

"If you want James, you'll have to go through me first," Sirius said, not even a flicker of fear in his face.

"Yeah," Lily spoke up for the first time. "Me too," and she came around the boys to step in front of both of them.

"Lily," James hissed, stepping to the side of Sirius to grab her shoulder, attempting to pull her back . "What the hell are you doing?"

She turned her head to look at his incredulous face, "Shut up, Marauder. You're ruining this for me."

"The little redhead Mudblood sacrificing herself for her disgustingly good-looking Quidditch player. How cute," Bellatrix sneered at them.

"Call me Mudblood one more time…" Lily's anger toward her annoying opponent was bubbling inside of her. James stepped in front of her but Lily pushed him out of her way.

"Stupid little Mudblood trying to save her useless, brainless boyfriend and his pathetic excuse for a best friend. Whatcha gonna do, Mudblood? Fight me?" she taunted her, stepping forwards and leering at the teenager.

"Didn't Mummy teach you how to play nice?" Sirius sneered to Bellatrix from behind Lily, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"First of all, Potter and I are _not_ together in any way shape or form, so buzz off. Secondly, he's not brainless. He's not stupid enough to believe the flim-flam that you believe. He is definitely not stupid enough to follow someone who is cruel to everyone who isn't just like him. Potter is not stupid. And neither am I." Lily began to reach for her wand.

"Your children will hate you, for being a Mudblood. They'll be scorned and punished in school, all because of you," Bellatrix taunted. Lily could tell she had a lot of fight in her.

"Oh, I don't know. I think they'll be proud of her." James had his wand drawn and ready to fight.

This caught Bellatrix off guard, "And why is that?" She already had her wand up her sleeve.

**That devilishly clever bitch....**

_**Amen to that, sister.**_

"Because she took out five Death Eaters in her 7th year," Sirius laughed, gripping his wand as well.

It happened quickly. Everyone's wands were drawn and different colored sparks began to fly about as the three teenagers fought off the five Death Eaters. Within ten minutes, two of the larger Death Eaters were Confunded and knocked out.

Lily was sending hex after hex after them, careful not to hit her comrades. James knocked out the tallest Death Eater, whom he found out to be a man who he recognized as working for the Ministry, Rosier. It was now three on two. He quickly dodged a Crucio sent by Bellatrix. He sent more hexes towards her but Bellatrix was too quick.

"Come on Mudblood! Is that all you've got?" the woman teased, effortlessly throwing curse after curse at Lily.

"You forget that I'm at the top of my class and I have an O in every subject," Lily clarified for her, sending more hexs to Bellatrix than any other in the fight.

"Grades mean nothing," Bellatrix laughed. "Are you brave enough to fight me alone?"

"I'm in Gryffindor, aren't I?" Lily shrugged, expertly dodging a flash of blue from Bellatrix's wand.

"Be careful, Bella!" the other Death Eater cried, ducking his head as Sirius' curse skimmed the top of his hair, making it ruffle.

"Oh shut up, Rodolphus!" she spat. "Send the others back to headquarters...Better yet, send them to Malfoy's house. They have a new house elf coming to work for them. The last one killed himself from all the torture that Lucius put him through," she laughed a high-pitched, hysterical laugh. "Narcissa should be there. Go, these three will be done with in a matchbox."

Lily looked at James, James looked at Sirius and Sirius looked at Lily. They all thought the same thing in that instant.

"STUPEFY!" the three of them yelled and pointed their wands at Bellatrix. She obviously didn't know it was coming, or she would have been better prepared. She fell to the ground with a hard thunk and Rodolphus ripped off his mask and ran to her.

"Oh, Bella!" He looked up at them and glared. "You'll pay for this. You will all regret this night." In the moonlight, his eyes glinted and made him seem mad.

The sudden rumbling of running footsteps from behind them made Lily turn around.

"Bye-bye," the Death Eater sneered at them as he Disapparated with a crack, along with Bellatrix's feebly moving body.

"LILY! What on EARTH is going on?!" Megan yelled as she ran up to them, ahead of the other three.

"Yeah, mate. You could have told us before you started duelling." Remus came from behind them, clutching his stomach. Peyton was right beside him, holding his hand. She broke it to make sure Lily was okay, giving her a quick examination.

"We heard shouting and the spells and we saw the sparks but we didn't know what was going on," Peyton explained, stepping back the side of Remus.

Peter was still halfway down the bridge as he yelled, "Why does everyone else run faster than I do!"

"Sorry, Peter!" Megan shouted back at him, without turning around.

"We're fine. Just a few Death Eaters and my clinically insane cousin showed up and tried to take Jimmy here. But once again, I saved his weak arse," Sirius explained with a hint of smugness.

"Hey! I helped!" Lily yelped in her defense, hitting Sirius on the arm. He winced and stepped away from her, clutching the afflicted area with his free hand and shooting Lily a glare.

"It's good to know everyone's okay," Peyton said, heaving a sigh of relief.

James looked at Lily whilst the others began talking, "We should probably tell Dumbledore about this."

James started to walk in front of her, not waiting. Lily looked back to her friends, who smiled at her, and she ran to catch up with James.

"Where are you taking me!" she demanded.

"Just trust me," he smiled the I-know-something-you-don't-know smile and walked on, laughing at his own joke.

The Head Boy and Girl had reached the edge of the village when James stopped dead in his tracks. Lily looked at him questioningly.

"I forgot to tell Dumbledore that we're coming," he said, drawing his wand.

"Why would that make any difference?" Lily inquired.

"Well, this way, we don't walk in on him unexpected," he explained, and started to concentrate on his wand.

"Wait, what are you doing?" she asked, staring from his wand, to his gaze.

"Shh.." he waved his free hand at her and continued to stare at his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" A white, ghostlike stag exploded from his wand at his words. "Dumbledore- It's the Heads. We're coming to talk to you about some Death Eater trouble," the Patronus nodded and leaped up over the hills and towards the castle.

"How did you—when did you—whoa. That was amazing," Lily said in awe.

"Relax Red. It's just a Patronus," James said, laughing. He started to walk again and muttered, "Lumos," under his breath, for light under the dark sky.

"This is not a laughing matter! That is a_ Patronus_. Something no ordinary 7th year would know how to conjure," she cried, infuriated by his blasé attitude to the advanced magic he had just conducted before her.

"Well, maybe I'm special." He looked at her and winked.

"That's a matter of opin—" she caught herself. "Never mind. Who taught you?" she asked as she kicked a rock in her pathway, crossing her arms in anger.

"You really want to know?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, I really would," she said, looking him up and down with narrow green eyes.

"Okay, I'll tell you," James hesitated for a moment.

Lily waited expectantly. "Well, go on!"

"A few years ago, around 5th year, in the summer time, my parents sent me to visit my uncle, Braxton, in Ireland. We spent the whole summer there, going fishing, playing Quidditch in his huge open field. We also talked about a lot of things, including you." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Me? What about me?" She started to twiddle her thumbs as she walked. They had just reached the Whomping Willow which was moving a little in the breeze.

"Well, I told him about that day in June that year, with Snape," he looked at her nervously.

"Oh, that day." She wouldn't meet his eyes, the memory flooding back to her.

"Yes, that day." He looked to his feet, clearly ashamed. "And he told me that I was an arrogant, self-centered, pig-headed idiot. He told me that if I had any chance with you at all, I'd have to stop being so stupid. So from then on, I wanted you see how I changed and how different I could be, how much of a better person I was being. But even then, you told me no. And this year, I finally decided it was time to take a hint. My uncle Braxton is a really cool guy and an incredible wizard. He's the one who taught me how to conjure a Patronus. The talking ones are harder, because you need a really, really happy memory to generate enough energy to carry a message to another person._ That_ one," he said, looking at her, "I taught myself. Braxton is a really gifted wizard. He knows how to conjure any spell but he's a total loon. I want to be just like him," he said as they came upon the castle courtyard.

"Well, you're already like him," she looked back at him, a little bit impressed.

"How so?" Lily saw his eyes brighten in the dim light of his wand.

"You're a total loon," she smiled.

He smiled sarcastically, "You're not always 'Little Miss Perfect' you know?"

"Oh, I know. I hate that stereotype. Just because I get good grades and I have never gotten a detention doesn't mean that I'm perfect. I have many little weird quirks that no one knows about and I don't like brussel—" James cut her off.

"'That people don't know about?'" he laughed quietly.

She hit him on the arm, "Shut up."

"Then set the record straight. Tell everyone one of them," he suggested. And he walked on in front of her, taking the light with him.

"Potter? Where are you taking me? Where are you?" Lily asked, talking to a bush in front of her.

"Here, come on. Grab my hand." In the dark, Lily could faintly see the outlining of a hand and took it. It was warm and secure in her palm. "Potter, is this you?" she shook the hand and felt her way up the arm, onto the chest, to the face and as she felt something metal in her fingers on the bridge of the nose belonging to the figure, she knew it was him. "Sorry," she said and was thankful that he couldn't see her cheeks, for they had turned a very deep shade of crimson.

"So, how'd you find this shortcut?" she asked, still holding on to him. It was nice, holding his hand.

**NO! STOP THINKING SUCH UNNECESSARY THOUGHTS!**

_**Unnecessary, my arse. His hand is soft and warm, like brownies. **_

**As much as I know I'll regret saying this, that's a damn good analogy. **

_**Thank you very much.**_

He responded to her question, pulling her out of her thoughts, " Oh, I get around."

They walked for what seemed like forever into little nooks and crannies Lily never even knew existed in Hogwarts. In the distance, Lily could see a small light. James clambered out of the tunnel they were crawling through and then he helped Lily out as well. He didn't release her hand but simply lead her to the hallway which Lily saw was right next to Dumbledore's office.

_**Well, that was convenient.**_

**Better than taking the long way around, that's for sure.**

She dropped his hand and walked towards the stairway that led to the Headmaster's office.

"I ought to remember that one in the future." The redhead looked around the familiar hallways of her school.

"There are loads more. I could show you sometime....you know. For 'Head's reasons'." His deep voice echoed back in Lily's ears as they went up the staircase to the Headmaster's office.

"Yeah, sure, fine, of course," she said uncomfortably and stepped out of the stairwell. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw James smile to himself.

**That arrogant git....**

_**Whatever happened to being civil?**_

**You're right. You're absolutely right. Keep cool, Lily, keep cool.**

_**I'd like to see how long **_**that**_** lasts.**_

"Ahh, my Heads have come to pay me a visit," Dumbledore said, sitting at his desk. "Now, what was it you were saying in your message? Which, by the way Mr. Potter, I am very impressed with. Most students your age can not produce a full Patronus, let alone a talking one." He winked at James as they sat down in the mahogany chairs before them.

James returned the smile, "Thank you Professor. What happened around an hour ago was what we'd like to discuss. Sirius, Lily and I were on the bridge as the sun was setting and all of a sudden, five Death Eaters appeared. Bellatrix Black and Sirius had a little family reunion and Lily stepped in front of the both of us. Bellatrix picked on her for a while and then we fought. No killing curses were fired, thankfully and no one on our side was hurt."

"Well, I see. And what was it, Miss Evans, that made you step in front of the two boys you, until very recently, were not getting along with so well?" Dumbledore turned his gaze to Lily.

Lily was not paying attention when her Headmaster said this; she was looking at James with a stunned expression on her face. James had really taken his uncle's advice and matured. She was really impressed.

"Miss Evans, are you with us?" asked Dumbledore kindly.

She turned her attention to the white haired man in front of her, whose eyes were twinkling at the sight before him. "Oh yes, Professor. Sorry. Could you...erm...repeat the question?"

"Why was it that you stepped in front of Mr. Potter and Mr. Black?" he said gently.

"Bellatrix threatened them, I got an impulse, I stepped in front of them," she said simply.

"I see. Well, children, I think it's time to tell you about something very secret and very important. Tea?" He offered them a mug each. Both of them declined politely. "When I first got word of Tom Riddle's uprising as Lord Voldemort, I had made the decision to gather a few good wizards together in a secret society that we call The Order of the Phoenix. Now, this is only a suggestion, but if you'd like, I would love to have the both of you join the Order after you gradu—"

"Done," James and Lily said at the same time without hesitation.

"You don't want to think about it?" the white haired man said, shocked.

"No thank you sir, my mind is made up," Lily said and glanced at James' smiling face.

"What she said," he turned to Dumbledore. "But Professor, can we tell Sirius?"

"No, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid we can't. We must wait until the time is right to tell Mr. Black."

"How will we know when that is?" Lily asked, noting James' dejected stance.

"I'll tell him. And when he knows, you'll know," he said with a subtle finality. "On your way back to the Head's dormitory or where ever you wish to go after leaving here, please stop by the Hospital wing, just for a look over."

"Will do, Professor. Alright then, that's all we've come to tell you, sir," James said, rising from his seat.

Lily rose as well, "Thank you, Professor."

Just as they were about to leave the Headmaster's study, Dumbledore added, "Oh, by the way, I'm glad to see you two getting along."

Lily looked at James, "Me too, Professor."

* * *

They begin the walk back to the Head's common room, too tired to go to Gryffindor Tower to see the others. They made their way in silence to the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey checked them both over, deemed them fine except the odd cut and bruise, and sent them on their way again. After a few minutes of silence, James spoke.

"It's been a long day," he said, quietly.

"So surreal," Lily agreed in sum of the long day behind her.

"Well, you'd better get used to it, Voldemort is getting stronger by the minute," James shrugged. He checked to see if she flinched at the word. Lily had never been afraid of saying Voldemort's name and this apparently came as a surprise to James, who raised an eyebrow at the stony expression retained on her face.

"I can't believe they wanted _you_! What did you ever do to them?" Lily looked at her feet as she spoke, not wanting him to see the faint concern for him held in her expression.

"They want my parents, not me. My dad is a well known Auror who has put a lot of Voldemort's followers behind bars." He waved away the detail with his hand, and Lily nodded slowly.

"How long do you think it'll last? The war, I mean." She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

"From what my dad has told me, a long time. They say Voldemort's plan is to rid the wizarding world of Muggle-borns," He looked at her with a worried expression.

"Well, then we have to join the Order. We've got to protect the Muggle-borns!" Lily said indignantly.

"You do know that you're a Muggle-born, right?" It was his turn to raise his eyebrows.

"Yes, I know that, you twit, I wasn't born yesterday. I'm not worried about me. Really, I'm worried about you," she cautiously made eye contact with him.

They entered the Head's common room and sat on opposite side of the sofa in front of the already burning fire.

"I just wish that people like you and Sirius and my parents would learn that I can take care of myself," James said, frustrated. He glared at the flames that licked at the grate.

"James, you aren't alone in this," Lily said kindly, reaching over to touch his arm.

_**You big softie, you said his first name to his face.**_

**Yeah, I know. Don't give me any crap for it. We're friends, do you expect me to call him Potter for forever?**

_**It would be really funny if you did.**_

**Shut up.**

He too, must have noticed this because he looked at her, confused. She smiled reassuringly and he understood that she really _did_ want to be friends.

"I'm here. Sirius is here. Remus is here. Peter, Megan and Peyton, too. We're _all _here for you. Let someone protect _you _for a change."

He smiled that same I-know-something-you-don't-know-smile that had now become his signature grin for Lily, and said, "See, this friendship thing isn't so bad, is it?"

"Nope, it's not. Now get some rest before I hex you to bed," Lily said, getting up and stretching.

"Alright, alright," James said as they both went to their respective bedroom doors.

"Oh, and Lily?"

Lily looked at him questioningly, her hand resting on her door knob. James smiled a little as she encouraged him with a nod of her head.

"Thanks, it's nice to know I'm not alone."

She smiled at his humility and shook her head, dismissing his gratitude. James gave a small nod and disappeared into his room. She stood there for a second, staring at the spot where he'd just been stood, before sighing and stepping into her own room. She undressed and clambered into bed, her fatigued body needing the relaxation. As her eyes closed, the events of the day flooded her mind again. _'It's nice to know I'm not alone._' James' words echoed in her mind, and she smiled as her eyes drooped and she fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
